


Vegas Lights

by demonista



Series: Brendon Urie: Fanfic Tropes and Cliches Reimagined [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Outercourse, Smut, Trauma, Tribadism, imagine, mafia!Brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonista/pseuds/demonista
Summary: The mafia!Brendon cliche, reimagined





	1. Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make the tropey, cliche, and/or fairy tale imagines a separate series. I've got a "regular" collection too, that is also still active.

You're at a random bar in Vegas that you both feel is safe, sticking to the two drink limit you've held ever since that day. It's enough to get you warm, and even friendlier with Brendon than you've been lately, and you want to dance. You're shimmying together in your booth seats, and you realize all the songs have been favourites of yours. "You asked them to do a playlist didn't you?" He nods sheepishly, and you grab his hand, pulling him from the booth. "Let's dance, hon!" You pull him to you, purposely keeping him close, even though it is a midtempo song. "Wanna dance to it like this. ok?"

He nods. "Hell yeah, darling, I'm just glad you still want my company..."

"I'll always want your company B...and your kisses." You smooch him, pressing him to you, and he doesn't hold himself back from you like it often felt like he had been in these past weeks. You press more and more, swaying, kissing along his face, crying "smoochies!" until you're plastered against him, crotches on each other's thighs. "Too bad we didn't do this a long time ago...was too shy to before I went to college. And too young. But I should've flown back instead of going abroad, and seduced you with my feminine wiles..."

He chuckles. "Feminine wiles, huh? Think I like your flirty tomboy wiles just fine..." His face gets serious, wistful. "Yeah, me too." He swallows, and your fingers just brush over his bobbing adam's apple. "Things could've been so different. We could've gone abroad together?" Daring to look hopeful.

"Well..." you sigh, steeling up the courage. "How's Paris sound? Think you'd be able to go for a long weekend?"

He's back to grinning. "Sure babe." His cocky but sweet swagger is returning. He's been unravelling his father's particularly unsavory endeavors, covertly co-operating with police to help those girls and young women. You can tell that all this weight has been gradually lifting off his shoulders, that he finally feels he's doing the right thing instead of just wishing he was. "Think I can...swing it." He swings you around, still holding you so close. 

You feel his dick twitch a little as you purposely shimmy against him, getting a little friction against your own crotch too. You wonder if he's trying not to get hard because he's briefly biting his lip with a worried look, but he's not pulling away from you at all, and you're glad to feel his warmth. "It's ok, B, it's nice. All of you's nice." He blushes at that, and it makes you kiss over his warm cheeks. "You're my sweet boy, aren't you..." you sigh against his mouth, then kiss him, lips closed at first, then opening yours and he instinctively follows.

"Yeah?" he murmurs against your jaw and you "yeah" back, already thinking about frenching him. You breathe together, just kissing open mouthed, pressed together, and you know just this is turning you both on more and more. Your tongue flicks out, brushes over that full bottom lip, and he moans.

"B--I--I'm not sure what I can--what I'm ready for--but I want to do more. For sure. Like...things...that we'd do somewhere else. Can we go to your place?" you rush out, pausing to kiss over his neck, straight up grinding on his thigh for a few seconds, and you can feel his dick getting fuller on your hip. You think you want to see it, feel it, the thought bringing panic and exhilaration at the same time. "I trust you..." You really do, more than you've trusted anyone, except maybe your mom. But enough about your mom. Your hands slide down his back to his ass. 

"Not too soon?" You shake your head. "We'll just do what you want. What you're ready for. Don't worry about me, ok?" You nod, his lush bottom lip between your gentle teeth, remembering his dad's words, adding to the battle inside, heart going fast. His dad saying how good Brendon was with women as if it was a bad thing, liking women, loving them, pleasing them like he did. He couldn't be more different from his dad. "Hey, no rush, k?" 

"No rush," you agree. "Still want to get out of here, though." You debate adding your next words, screwing up the courage: "Gonna take me home, B? Show me a good time?" You briefly grind on his thigh again, feeling your swelling and wetness build. Fuck, you want him so bad, want to feel and be felt, feel his lips all over, his thigh between your legs, nothing between you, telling you how much he wants to taste your sweetness. Fuck, it's getting you so crazy, but you know that you might not be able to do all you find yourself thinking of doing, let alone what you're not thinking of now. What you've thought about doing with him, off and on (mostly on), for years.

He's slow taking you out to his car, arms around each other, little shy touches. You back him against the car, press along him, rubbing yourself like a naughty cat on him as you gasp and giggle in each other's mouth. His hand strokes down your back, just cupping your ass, and you want to jump up, wrap your legs around him, but he's fumbling with his keys with the other. "Fuck, y/n, gonna let us get home or you planning on getting us arrested for lewd or lascivious?" 

The thought of randoms seeing, getting caught by the wrong person, and not getting to be together at his place, in his bed, lets you get control of yourself.

He loses his leisurely pace as he's driving, going five to ten miles above the speed limit as much as he can. You tease him, hand on his thigh, whispering "easy boy, we've got time," then nip and suck on his earlobe, down to his neck. His dick is still hard so you slide up to give it a quick, light squeeze, scaring yourself a bit but breathing through it as he moans, trying to keep still, your open palm just touching him now. “Darling, please don’t tease..”

"What if I want to tease?" you say slyly, nuzzling your nose against his neck. 

"It's just--I'm driving." He squeezes your hand, moves it back to his thigh, as you lean back in your seat. "You know I like teases. I'd be one to talk--I sure can tease too..." He moves your entwined hands over to your thigh. "Gonna slide them up, sweetheart?" he suggests, winking at you before turning back to the road. You do, just touching your clothed mound at first, then pressing in circles. Before you can move his hand lower, clasp your thighs around it, he's pulling away, hand going back on the wheel, chuckling. 

"Serves me right, huh?" you surmise, licking your lips. "Maybe I'll just touch myself..." You'd only done that twice since... The first time freezing up, crying, the second, getting through ok, but something inside you blocked you from coming. You did at least have a couple dreams about Brendon, that left you wet, feeling like you came during them. 

His breath catches. "I might have to pull over to watch you, y/n. And I remember you saying you didn't want to put on a show in the bar. Is a car not too public?" 

"N-no," you sigh. "You want to see me do it?"

He nods, hands going tight on the wheel. "God, I love people, especially women, touching themselves. Making themselves feel good. The different ways...especially you. Thought about it for months. Even before you left, I thought about it a couple times--felt so guilty thinking of you that way when you were eighteen, not even in college yet. Wanna tell me how you do it? Even if you can't show me--if you want, you can tell me, here and now."

"And I thought you said not to tease you, B," you say mischievously.

"I just--do you like your legs open or closed, or both? Like one girl would like flap them to build up the tension she needed to come." 

You hadn't thought about it, but--"I don't think it matters? But like it's stronger with them closed usually." Now you're blushing, embarrassed but wanting to answer. You still feel comfortable and safe, just nervous about a guy asking, wanting to see. Even the two guys who liked watching you in college didn't ask and talk about it like that. 

"Have you ever had a guy go down on you, closing your legs as you got close? Like moving from between them, just doing the top of..." he trails off. "Sorry, don't want to put you on the spot like that. Especially considering..." He shakes his head, and you can see his troubled face in the street lights, no doubt trying to get what he witnessed, did a month ago out of his head. "I don't want to make you feel--" 

"No, wanna answer. I really like it that you can talk like that about...things...like how to please me more. And I think it's sexy that you were so good with other people too." You grin at him and he glances at you, seeing it, making him smile again but he's still nervous. "But I haven't, no...like how?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I could, y'know, open legged first, then move to your side, you close them, then I...spread your lips"--his fingers follow, and you start to picture it--"to give me access again, leaning over you, side, or even on top of your legs. It'd be my tongue more than my lips that way..." 

You want to beat him at his own game. "Want me to tell you how I touch myself, Bren? I like rubbing over my belly n thighs first usually, then mound...I usually like teasing first. Then--oh Christ--use my palm to rub the whole...area, legs still closed till I get really horny and need to touch myself more directly...I usually spread them, touch over...itself, the lips, then lightly make up and down motions over my clit..." Now you're picturing yourself spread out on his bed, doing that in front of him as he watches, hands spreading you open for his sight more. Damn, you want to actually do it, even in the car, so bad.

You don't want to derail him when you are so close to his place though, so you compromise: just rocking yourself a bit against your hand, trapped by your legs, breathing harder than he is now, starting to make little noises. You try to keep it to a minimum, because you're on his street now. 

"Fuck," he sighs. "Can't wait to get you home, spread you out on the couch--no bed, if we manage to make it up there. Gonna let me watch you do it, huh?" 

He almost misses a stop sign, and you wonder how desperate he is. You wonder if you can handle seeing him naked too, if he'd jerk off in front of you. You want him too. "Yeah. Shit, Brendon." 

He's pulling into his driveway, the garage, flying out before the door closes behind the car to open your door, and you feel lightheaded as you get out.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks softly, concerned again as you sway into him. 

"Yeah...blood's not exactly roaming through our heads enough." You wrap your arms around him to kiss him, backing him against the car. 

"Bed?" he asks, and you nod as you keep kissing him. He boosts you up by your ass, and you wrap your legs around him as he moves to the door leading into the house. "Where's an automatic door when you need one?" he says, kind of frustrated at having to set you down to unlock it. You walk through the door, and he scoops you up, holding you sideways in his arms, running to the stairs as you laugh. 

"Don't want to end up with us bashed up at bottom of these stairs," you say, and he lets you down. 

"I'll race you then." He takes off running, and you follow, braving a slap on his ass. He gasps then laughs. You whistle as he hams it up, popping it out and swaying as he walks down the hall. 

"Dat ass," you say. You may be a giant loser, but you're a giant loser having a lot of fun with an adorable boy. 

He opens his bedroom door, looking back to say "Hop aboard," waggling his eyebrows, so you leap on his back, and he piggybacks you to the bed as you both laugh. He sits down, leaning against you, and your hand moves into his hair, other rubbing over his chest and belly shyly, as you kiss over his face and neck. He squeezes your thighs, kissing you, and you just make out like that for a minute. 

"Don't think I've forgotten, Bren..." 

He grins, managing to roll you both over, so he's on his belly, and you're straddling his hips, laying on him. You press down on his ass, and you're getting even more turned on, hands moving to his dress shirt, pulling them out of his waistband, hands stroking the bare sides underneath. You grind instinctively into him, and whoa, you knew you could, and it feels really good, but still think you shouldn't. Like it's weird or something that shouldn't be done, and not because of last month... but no one besides Brendon has ever talked about it with you, as if it's so bizarre it can't be imagined by almost everyone. You sit up, taking your top off, reaching back to undo your bra, kind of embarrassed that you're still rubbing on his ass. You roll off to get your pants off, and he turns, just gazing at you with soft but needy eyes. He bites his lip. 

"Can I touch you too? Just like..."

You kiss him, undoing his shirt buttons, baring his chest to your roaming hands. "Long as I can touch you too, B." You slide your tongue inside, and he responds, more careful than you, gently pulling your body along his. You take his shirt off, run over his back, and he strokes over yours too, stopping on the small of your back, whereas you keep going over his ass, cupping it. 

"Applebottom," you giggle. 

"What can I say? I got it from my momma." 

His eyes widen as you lower your panties, kicking them off, only pulling away as much as you need to before you plastering yourself against him again. You kiss over his neck, rotating your mound against him, feeling his heat and hardness through the cloth. His hand slowly goes over your hip, just stroking with his fingertips, and you press harder into him, getting breathy and gaspy, feeling so blissed out.

"Love that you can make yourself feel so good..." he moans, and you can feel his length pulse against you. 

You're not feeling scared or anxious, but think, if his pants were off, you probably would, even though part of you wants him naked too, wants to feel his dick pressed on your hip, mound, between your labia, thighs, wants to be able to slide along his length, squeeze your thighs around his naked one and grind. Just thinking about it while you hump so much your wetness is soaking through his pants turns you on so much, gets you crazy. You start gasping fast, tensing up. 

He grabs your ass, pressing you on him more but you sigh, "N-not like--" and he's moving his hands back to your back before you can finish.

"Sorry, y/n, I didn't mean--" 

You kiss over his jaw to his ear, whispering "No, B, didn't mean to stop...Just not pressing me harder." You kiss him. "Wanna grab my ass again?" Moving his hand back on your ass as you get your rhythm going again, climbing quickly. "B, I, I'm gonna...close..." 

"Need me to do anything, or you gonna get yourself off on me? Fuck, you're so hot." 

You squeeze him to you, pulling away quickly to undo his belt, getting it out of the way because it was kind of digging into your lower belly. You plaster back to him, not even bothering to get it off, now doing a hump-grind mix into him, rolling over so you're between his thighs, and you can feel you're seconds away.

Instead of rolling through it like you would have, could have before, this smell washes over you. His skanky dad's cologne is in the air suddenly, his hot breath in your face. The mounting pleasure between your thighs being overtaken with this throbbing, rubbing raw pain you want to fly away from. And you don't scream or kick or bite or push, or let your mind float away, but shove your face in Brendon's neck, trying to breathe in his scent: sweat and vanilla and strawberry. That last one was new. Squeezing him to you, him holding you loosely, rocking you, his frame much slighter than his dad's. You open your eyes, pulling back a bit to see some of him, and realize you've teared up.

"Hey, hey, y/n, honey...what happened..." he whispers, one hand stroking down your back, the other your hair. 

"It's easier in my dreams about you...this didn't happen in them. This is the closest I've been to...since... I--when I was with myself, I tried, but just...stopped before I got too turned on. Like I shouldn't go further. I guess this is what can happen now...I fucking hate him, B."

"I hate him too, y/n," he murmurs, kissing over your hair, and you press your lips to his jugular, feeling his pulse go almost as fast as yours, now from worry and panic, not arousal like it should be.

"But I don't hate you. You're too sweet, n good. In dreams and out."

"Dreams? I'm glad it at least was good then..."

You nod, nosing his neck. "Yeah, the dreams I've had about you were always nice. You were always really good in them--like since I was a preteen." You flush. So you're really telling him everything. "Had like three in the last week--took it as a sign that I would be...ready for things."

He doesn't focus on the "I've had sex dreams about you for half my life" part, still puppy dog eyed as his thumb brushes the tears on your cheeks. "I'm more than glad with just you wanting me around still, y/n. Hope you know that. Anything else is just a bonus." His brow furrows, and you realize he's trying not to cry too. Your sweetie. "And you should only do what you want, what you're ready for, when you're ready to, however you want."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok to cry too, B..." You kiss over his jaw, his cheek, and his eyes flutter shut, and you kiss his wet lashes. What he saw and did hurt him more than he lets on, at least around you, as if only you really had the right to feel hurt and anger and pain about it.

"And I know you wouldn't want to do anything I didn't want to do. Think...think I want you to talk me through it? Stuff like keep reminding me that we're here, not at your dad's, and that it's just you...let me keep touching you. I--maybe not to try to come, but like, see how good I can feel. Just focus on feeling good. I-I want to feel good that way again." That last sentence gets your tears flowing again. He softly kisses over your cheeks more, and you turn your head, catching his lips. "I--" you sniffle--"know I'm crying, but I want to keep on. Please, B?"

"If you really want to, yeah, of course, darling..."

"Y-you can cry too, if you want," you say, then laugh strangely. "God, we're quite the pair." Half smiling, you press your lips to his again. He never shoved you away, or rolled from under you through this, and you're so grateful to still feel his warmth against you. "You're so warm, Bren..."

He pulls you closer, squeezing you. "Want me to warm you up more?" 

You mmmhmm, kissing him again. "Touch me?" His fingertips brush over your side, watching your face as he trails down over your hip, thigh. You're almost chuckling now, surprised at your own shifting emotions. His thumbs brush your tears away again, then he slowly strokes over your arms, as you kiss his cheeks, lick them, his lips, wriggling against him again already, breath deepening. "Love your hands on me, B." You kiss him, light and languid. "Love your lips. Both're so soft..." You card though his hair, opening your mouths more, brushing your tongues together. He tilts into you, lips, the length of his body, his hands now stroking and rubbing down your back.

His breath is coming fast too as you press yourself against him more, both of you making little happy noises, making you both giggle, and him sigh, "Y/n, and I love touching you; I'll never get tired of touching you, however soft n slow you want it."

"What if I want it faster or firmer?" you tease. 

"That too...but I think my lips..." he pauses, lips sliding over your jaw, down to your neck. "Can I? Do you want me too?" You nod, kissing his forehead, petting his hair, and his lips tenderly suckle along your neck, making you gasp and moan, this tickly arousal grow in your belly and thighs and labia. He cups your ass, licking softly, then sucking again, and just that is getting you wetter, fuller. 

"Fuck, Bren..." 

He giggles against you, then noses over his own saliva. "My lips might be too big to be that firm..."

"Soft is really good..."

He kisses along your neck, then suckles the other side. Your one hand leaves his hair, moves to his hip, squeezing, and he licks a long strip over your neck, and it's your turn to giggle. He suckles again, widemouthed, tongue almost rolling against your neck, and you moan, rocking harder on him, and your mind just flashes to what if: what if his face was between your legs, mouth moving over your vulva like that, hands spreading your thighs, gazing up at you with his sweet, soft eyes. On your back, or oh, fuck, you kneeling, swaying over his face. "Shit, Bren, shit..." His long moan just turns you on more, and you can feel him getting even firmer. 

You can't decide if you want him talking to you with that dirty, loving mouth, reminding you where you were, who he was, or for his mouth to never leave your skin. "Fuck...wish you had two mouths..."

You can feel his smile, his chuckling, as he kisses over your neck. "Where would my other mouth go?"

"Or three--one to talk, the other two to..." you trail off, gulping, heart going even faster. "All over..."

"Your collarbone?" he teases, shifting you up by your ass a bit, breath hot on it, and you sigh your yes, and his warm, wet mouth finds you there. 

You shift up on an arm--"Keep on, B, please"--and wriggle around, getting upright, and he sits up, kissing your lips again. This man makes love with his mouth, you think. No wonder others had such a great time with him. With his hands too, how he held you in his rather muscular arms, and his words. Hips, thighs, ass, fucking everything. How do people not just jump in bed with him and stay there for hours and days, leaving only to eat or wash. You could just continue with what you've been able to do so far, do it for hours upon hours with him. Even if you couldn't come, couldn't do more, as long as you just got to revel in it, in him.

You're grinding down on him, spread over his hips, tongues and lips playing together, getting your wetness all over the crotch of his pants. His hands just running up and down your thighs and hips. You can tell he's trying not to press up into you, and it just makes you want him more. 

You put your hand on his chest, panting, and he's apologizing again, so you kiss him, press him back down on the bed, and he pliantly goes. Your hand strokes over his chest as you just look at him: he's so fucking sexy. "Fucking gorgeous, honey..." He flushes even more at that--"You're the gorgeous one, y/n''--and moans so filthy when you start circling on him again. Your fingers brush over his nipple, then the other. "Cute lil nips," you giggle, shifting to kiss over them. One hand leaves your hip to gently comb through your hair, and you suck one in, and he does that sexy groan again, turning you on even more. You shift until you're humping his thigh, kissing him, hand in his hair, lips brushing over his jaw. "You're my sweet boy, ain't ya?" you whisper into his ear, nuzzle it, then your lips slide over his neck, collarbone, breasts, and you suck in the other nipple, pressing your hip on his crotch. 

"Fuck, y/n...this is fucking crazy...crazy in a good way," he gasps.

"Gonna let me keep playing with you, B?" Your raise yourself up on your arms, eyes slipping shut after he nods, "hell yes"ing, but his pants are kind of chaffing you, so you instinctively raise yourself off him, move up to his lower tummy, start grinding before you can think yourself out of it.

"Damn, y/n...should've done this from the second you got back." His hands slide over your front as you grin at him. "This ok?" He cups your breasts and you shimmy your shoulders, moving your skin over his. It's almost as soft as yours. Your hands slide over his chest again, fingers running over the little strip of hair between his breasts, making him giggle, and he just lifts yours, thumbs brushing over the nipples. 

You blindly reach back, undo his pants, heart thumping in fear as well as arousal, but knowing he's letting you lead, wouldn't do anything you didn't want. That he wouldn't assume anything based on you brushing over the bulge in his pants, wet from your juices, maybe even his too, as you panted, grinding on his belly, gazing at him with heavy eyes. You pull down his zipper, feel his leaking tip through his briefs. Knowing you're safe with him, but knowing this could be dangerous with other guys."Fuck, B, love that you let me tease you..." You also love that being with you turns him on so much, in spite of everything. 

"Just don't push yourself, ok, darling..." he sighs, one hand going round your back, to your ass, the other your belly, gazing at you carefully as he reaches your curls, still at first. He plays with your hair there, then his palm circles over your mound, slower and gentler than you're rotating on him. You touch him through his briefs like he's touching you, and he bites his plump lip, groans so sexy. You want to kiss him so fucking bad. You press down on his dick, wanting to feel the length, making it jerk, other hand trailing up his chest, and you just want: him and more arousal and orgasms. You're aching with it, almost dizzy. 

You shift, leaning back on his thighs, revealing your core to him, smiling, licking your lips, even more turned on at seeing his eyes flicker down, his hand moving to get a better look. You wriggle, trying to get his thumb where you want it most. Closing your eyes, as if it makes it less real, your own hand hesitates over his briefly before you're just rubbing his whole hand over your sex. Your heavy breathing turns to a gasp landing on a moan as you press against him, and you debate whether to keep that up or just focus his thumb on your clit. You're definitely dizzy now; so turned on and just feeling these...waves of it. You wish it was just that fantastic stuff, not anything like the fear and pain that threatened to hit again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, y/n...so sexy..." he moans. Your eyes open again, and he looks so turned on and adoring and...fuck. Like he loves you. 

You wonder if he looks at everyone he has sex with that way, not in a jealous way, just a knowing he is so good with everyone and he's easily sharing that with you too way. You wriggle down to his crotch, pressing down instinctively, lean over and just kiss this gorgeous boy, soft, over and over. His breathing turns to moans, and it goes straight to your core, making you ache more, move faster. "You're sexy, B. Jesus Christ." You pull away, opening your eyes and gazing down on him, and his eyes flutter open too. You nuzzle your noses together, kiss his cheeks, as a hand slides down his chest, to the waist of his pants. 

"I wanna...your pants off." He just strokes your hair, panting, asking if you're sure before lifting his hips to let you. Part of you wants to get his briefs off too, thinks you can handle it; the other part worried about how you could react. Already are reacting, anxiety returning. You just stroke over his thighs and hips, relaxing, watching him: he is so sexy. Gorgeous.

You've crawled over him before you realize it, then nuzzle noses, whisper "hiya," and kiss him, pressing your mound against him, stroking his hair, before pressing as much of you on him as you can. You wiggle around and he chuckles against your mouth, shimmies back in between stroking your back and hips. God, you're aching for it, and he must be too. You get his thigh between yours, press down on him. "Bren, wanna try..."

"Whatever you want..." he sighs, kissing over your jaw to your lips.

You start circling on him, sighing into his mouth. You hope you're pressed to him enough for him to be getting much out of it too. The poor boy must be getting blue balls, you think. You kind of are too--blue labia? You slide your tongue along his and he answers beautifully, making you gasp and grind faster on him, so wet and puffy. 

"Lay on me, B," you plead, rolling over, bringing him with you. He pulls away to just look at you, one hand stroking your side, thigh pressing back against you after you swivel up, seeking it. "On me," you say again, squeezing him flush to you, slotting your mouths together, dick pressed to your hip. 

"Y-you can move too."

He moans, licks your lips, trails kisses over your face, and you're close, need to come so fucking bad. Your hand trails over his back to his ass, feeling like a weirdo as you rub it, then press down, wriggling so his dick is in the dip of your pelvis, still humping his thigh. He strokes your hair. "You..." he trails off, finally lets go, subtly rubbing against you. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Long as I get to hear you..."

"Fuckkk..." he gasps, moving faster. "Us-usually I need things...wetter, like lube or...but Jesus Christ..."

"Gonna come for me, B?"

He grabs your hips, panting, slowing his. "Wanna make you come first, at least once. Would something else work better for you?"

You think back to earlier, heart hurting. Maybe if... "Y-your hand?" He quickly shifts enough to get his hand over your mound sideways, thumb just touching your clit. "...Like if I guided it? But I wanna know how you'd touch me first." 

"Soft?" he asks and you nod, "oh god"ing as he slides wetly, gently over you. He suckles over your neck and your eyes flutter shut, thinking you could do this forever. When he said soft, he meant it; he's touching you so carefully there and elsewhere compared to most other guys. You're used to having to tilt away when guys use their hands, asking them to go lighter especially on your clit, not doing little jerks into it like you are now. It's a great contrast--rocking back and forth, comparing the sensations, almost shivering. 

You notice how hard your nipples are when he mouths and licks over one, then the other. You open your eyes, seeing how blissed out he looks with his mouth on you, his hand between your legs. "Fuck..." you sigh, hand stroking through his hair. His lashes half open, and he looks like he fucking adores you. "My bestest boy..."

You're so wet it's gotten on the bed. So wet he could practically scoop it up, cover his hand in it, use it to jack himself off in front of you. Fuck, that'd be hot. It kind of scares you, but your heart is mostly going from the arousal, and your snatch too, like it has its own pulse.

"B, wanna--" you sigh, swallow, a lump in your throat.

"Want to what?" he says, nuzzling your nipple, pressing his hard warmth on your thigh. 

You tug his hair a bit, other hand circling over his back, shifting down to kiss him. Over and over, moaning into his mouth, sore not from how he's touching you but from how turned on you are, how you've not come yet. "Want your whole hand on me." You open your legs more, move them up as he shifts to let you. He moves to your side, and you pull him into more kisses as he cups you, rubbing the hair and regular skin there mostly at first.

"So wet n ready for it, huh?"

"Yeah, feel how swollen I am?" you say, blushing, the words only registering as they're coming out. 

He just grins, licks into your mouth, your cheeks, and you lick him back as you both giggle. "Yeah..." he answers, moving side to side to spread your lips more, then just holding his open hand against you. You clench and release your muscles, over and over, moving the actual nub against him, and you can feel it in your lower vulva too, around your opening, the lips, turning you on so much, but the build is too slow for now. He doesn't move again until you're rocking against him, almost whimpering. "Circles?"

You nod, biting your lip, his movements complementing yours, gasping, swearing, thighs shaking. If you don't come soon, you're going to feel heavy, sore and crampy. You bring him closer to you, and you just look at each other, breath heavy, and kiss--you'll never get tired of kissing him, ever--as your hand moves over his, moving his fingers back up to your clit. Circling fast, firmer but still tender. You can hear his fingers slipping through your wet. Heart going so fast, breath too. You don't think it's going to happen again, but... "Talk to me?"

"What kind of talk?" he grins. The naughty pup.

"Do you like doing this?"

He licks his lips, kisses you again. "Yeah..." he answers between the kisses he's trailing down your neck, shoulder. "Yeah, a lot...Feeling you...knowing I'm getting you like this...full...wet...dark..." He sucks in a nipple, eyes flicking up, panting around you, dick shifting over your thigh again. "Like feeling it on my hand n thigh...dick...everywhere..." He moves lower, kissing and sucking on your belly, and oh shit...again you're thinking of his mouth there, where you're soaking wet and aching for it.

Fuck it, you're going to say it. "Like using your mouth too, huh?" 

He moans, moves his hand, but it's just to swap hands, softly rubbing whole handed. He watches you, gaze switching from between your legs up to your face as he licks his palm, twice, slow, then sucks on his fingers, licks them too. 

"Fuck, B..."

"Do you know how good you taste?"

You've tasted yourself before, sucked on or licked fingers during masturbation, during sex with other guys, kissing them after they've gone down on you, had their slick fingers sliding in your mouth, but not since... You shake your head. "Well, before, but not...lately."

His eyes soften, whispering apologies as he kisses over your jaw. He rocks his hand over you, pressing up and down, and you grind on him, turning your head to taste yourself, licking into his mouth, shaking more. You grab his hand, sliding two of his fingers back up to your clit, because...you're going to...so close. 

"Not your fault. B. Not your fault," you pant into his mouth, guiding his hand, and you can feel it coming. "I--I'm gonna--motherfu--" 

"Babe...damn, you're so hot...My best girl..." he says as you pant and moan.

It hits, eyes squeezing shut, tensing, back bowing, legs shaking, as your pussy bursts, throbbing and clenching and exploding. Fucking finally. "Shit, B, fuck..." You keep it up, hips going, kissing him again, and another comes a minute later, after your head hits the pillow, tensing again, to his "fuck, you're so...wild." You move his hand down, just resting his hand over you as you pant, trying to recover, pelvis still softly swiveling against him.

"Want more?"

Your eyes flutter open.

"Want you to have more..."

You can feel how flushed you are, how sweaty. You experimentally hump his hand. Looks like the clit is sore but not the rest of your vulva...

"Can I? With my mouth... I want to...but only if you want me to..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Christ, B, as if you'd get turned down, talking and acting like that..."

He grins, winking, licks and smooshes his lips together, sending heat through you. He shimmies down, skipping down to brush his lips over your lower belly, nudging your mound with his chin. You wriggle into it and he chuckles. He nuzzles your mound as he spreads your legs. "Fuck, you even smell good..." God, how does he know what to say and do? His words turn you on so much. And then his tongue--shit, his tongue--is softly lapping all over you. 

"Fuck, B," you sigh, looking down, and your adoring eyes meet. Fuck. 

He moans, opening his mouth over as much as he can, slowly sucking. Your eyelids flutter, hands finding his silky hair, hips rocking slightly, as he strokes your thighs. "You're so gorgeous. Taste so good. Wanna make you feel so good. Make you come..." he murmurs between kisses along your labia, licks with the flat of his tongue over your clit. "Show me how?"

"Jesus, Bren. Mmm," you sigh, now circling against his tongue and lips, scratching his scalp. "I've already...so it shouldn't be too long..." He just suckles on the the top half, flat tongue gently stroking over your clit and what he can get to of your labia, which is a lot; damn, he's got a big tongue. "Can I...?" He nods against you, and you press him a little firmer to you, swivel against his mouth, tilt into it. Your thighs squeeze around his head, subtly at first, but as you climb, harder. Your eyes slip shut, but that panics you a bit, so you gaze down at him. Brendon is actually going down on you, after you thinking about it for fucking years...holy shit. You play with his silky hair more, and he looks so peaceful but turned on, eyes closed, moaning occasionally against you, vibrating your snatch a little. 

Your nipples are hard. Your clit too; you feel swollen and achy all over, so much it hurts a bit. When you start to shake you can't keep your eyes open any more, and think Brendon is doing this, Brendon's making you feel like this, not his dad...him, and it bursts through you, hands and thighs clenching him to you, panting his name though it. He doesn't stop, just softens his sucks and licks, calls you his sweet girl. You flap your thighs, loosening. You want to kiss him, but want his mouth still on you there even more. "You're my sweet boy, B..."

His eyes flutter, gazing at you so lovingly. With his mouth full of you. "You're sweeter," he groans, and goes back to the pace you both used to get you off. This is probably the best sex you've ever had even with... Within a minute, your thighs are clenched back around him, back bowed, shaking, and you're exploding again, welcoming it, eyes closed, picturing him between your thighs. You wonder what his lips and tongue on your pussy looks like, and a third approaches and you roll through it, spasming, leg almost cramping this time. He keeps up, but your clit is just too sensitive.

"Fuck B," you moan, pulling his hair gently, and he goes to kissing over your mound and thighs. "C'mere. Please." He kisses over your belly, breasts, neck, and you kiss over his face and neck. Kissing each other languidly with tongue, sharing your taste. You instinctively move against him, getting his briefed dick in your wetness, and there that anxiety is again. You shift to see him better, still kissing him. It's him, just him. He just presses into you slightly, and you wish he could let go with you, but are really glad he's being so careful with you. God, you want to rock into each other. Feel him between your thighs, on your vulva, your belly, wrapped around each other as much as you can be. 

You roll over, and he pliantly goes with a gorgeous grin. "Sit up?" He does and you enwrap him like a four limbed octopus--quadropus? Instead of ink, you want to get him soaked through his boxers with your slick, grind on each other. So you do, kissing him over and over as he squeezes you back. Fuck, how'd you go from not being able to have one orgasm to five?

His hands caress over your back, your ass, cupping it, and he must want to move you on him. "Do it, B..."

"Do what?"

"Like...guide me on you. If you want..." You keep kissing him. He slides a hand over your hip, thigh, other just subtly rubbing your ass. "Bet you wanna move too...Want you to..." Both hands are back on your ass, then slide to your hips. You move on him, harder than you would just for you, because guys like it rougher. Even though he is such a gentle boy, he must be going up the wall from all this teasing, want to hump you silly, beyond ready to come too.

"I--could I--I'll keep them on, but..." 

"Mmmhmm..." you sigh, stroking over his face and neck and shoulders. He moves you off him some to reach between you. You gaze at his open hand circling over your pussy, rotating back. His hands. He places his hand under his briefs, sliding your wet over him, bucking into it. He gathers more, does it again. He's so sexy, touching himself before your gaze. You find yourself doing the same and he grins dirtily, stroking your thigh, and you shift back aboard. 

You wish you could get him naked, hands on his chest, rock on him, get him covered in you, sliding along him, or gliding his tip along you while you jack him, or he keeps jerking himself. Fuck, you want to feel him bare, but just this is almost too much sometimes. You have to keep reminding yourself it's just Brendon, your sweet boy. He's mostly hard, pressing you along him, rocking you both softly for a guy, panting and quietly moaning into your mouth. He's got the underside of his dick pressed to you, and god, you want to rub your wet clit over his frenulum, see how crazy that gets him, your labia and hand surrounding his length. He makes you feel like he'd want to do whatever you wanted with him; things you were too shy to do with other guys, or acts or positions that other guys thought you were weird for wanting. He'd still be your lovely boy. Too bad want and are able to handle are two different things. 

You squeeze him closer, getting so sweaty. God you could do this for--your eyes open, and you realize it's been four hours... Four hours of you teasing him, not letting him come, let alone him getting actually naked. God, he even went down on you, and you came thee times from that and twice from both your hands. You flush, feeling guilty. Other guys would have been pushing you to let them inside your pussy, or at least in your mouth, then slyly adding in a "what about anal?" Most of them still would even knowing the circumstances. 

"I-is this ok, B? Just this?" you ask, feeling broken, then feeling selfish again because it's coming through in your voice.

"Sweetheart...yeah, oh honey, I shouldn't have--" His hands leave your hips, move to your face, stroking over your cheeks. Oh great. He brushes away your tears, kissing your cheeks, but you don't stop moving on him; it feels good to both of you, even if it does make make you a cock tease. "It's ok, y/n, you don't have to..." He tries stilling your hips, but you shake your head.

"I want you to...you know...n I know I should do more to get you off, besides, feels good to me too, this, n..." Your breath is coming fast now, and you feel like an idiot, try to slow it, as he wraps you closer, strokes your back, softly kisses over your face, neck, shoulder, whispering "Breathe with me, sweetie," and "Don't worry about me, you're doing so good. Anything...everything is so good, ok?" 

He just lets you set the pace, and you're moving subtly, getting back to normal, letting yourself feel it again, moving how it feels best. When he starts moving too, it's that same blissful pace, making your pussy ache. "Feel like such a tease, B..." you say, but it's a moan this time.

"No, y/n, it's ok...Love teases. Been such a sexy buildup, anyway. All this teasing--and it's all amazing--think my dick's too busy feeling good to worry about coming anyway." He keeps kissing over your face, rocking, and it is sweet. "Besides, I totally rubbed one out before dinner."

You laugh at that, then sniffle. "Lay down with me?" He nods, and you melt on top of him, circling. "Like that it's half hard, B..." He flushes even more, and you roll you both over onto your sides, thigh to thigh, one leg over his hip, getting him flush against you again, grind seriously for a bit, then slow again. You love how it feels against you, firm and squishy together. Shit, imagine him naked, doing this...his warm silkiness right on you.

"Sleep with me, B?" you whisper, and he nods, stroking your hair, and you cuddle into each other, still moving together lazily. He draws a blanket over you both. "It's past one in the morning, so I think I'll just tease us a bit more...maybe have another, we'll see..." He kisses you long and sweet, smiling.

You're falling asleep, murmuring that he's the sweetest, loveliest boy, and he kisses and nuzzles your neck, answers, "You're my sweetest girl. Love you."


End file.
